Dear Diary
by RandomFandomness
Summary: Chiron has decided that the campers of Camp Half-Blood to write in diaries to let out all their emotions on a piece of paper, rather than having to deal with one campers' fried off eyebrows or repair the broken windows in the Big House caused by a tsunami. There's just one problem: Men don't write in diaries. (Men? What men? The only men I see are pigs.) Rated T just to be safe.
1. March 17, 2013

Summary: Chiron has decided that the campers of Camp Half-Blood to write in diaries to let out all their emotions on a piece of paper, rather than having to deal with one campers' fried off eyebrows or repair the broken windows in the Big House caused by a tsunami. There's just one problem: Men don't write in diaries. (Men? What men? The only men I see are pigs.)

* * *

A/n: Got this idea at three in the morning... Don't ask...

Oh, and by the way, updates will probably be on the weekends, but then again, life gets in the way, so my updates might be irregular (I suck at spelling. I spelled 'spelling' as spellnng and 'irregular' as irreduslaf. Seriously, what is irreduslaf? But then again I was typing this on my iPad mini with one finger…)

This is going to be based on different characters perspectives (POV) I am debating whether or not I should add in an OC. Your opinions would help.

Comment of the week:  
On a bottle of children's NyQuil: Do not operate or drive machinery (yeah, like a six-year-old is gonna be driving a car. Idiots)

Disclaimer: I could ramble about bacon on here, and nobody would pay attention or just not care. Why is bacon so delicious, yet so unhealthy? But then again, so is pretty much everything else in the world. For the sake of the lawyers who might be reading this: I DO NOT OWN PJO.

* * *

Percy: March 17, 2013

Dear Diary,

I really hate this. I know I have a crazy life, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you any of it (you'd probably call the asylum) but I still don't get why I need a diary. A diary. According to Connor, the words, 'Dear Diary' should never be written by man kind. Also, according to his older brother, Travis, (You would never guess that they aren't twins. It's kinda creepy sometimes. They look the same, act the same most of the time, finish each other's sentences, etc. The only way I can usually tell them apart is that Travis is taller than Connor.) men shouldn't even own diaries. We're supposed to be emotionless brick walls. (I'm not good with emotionless. Which is why Travis said I'm not a 'man'.

I guess I should explain about my crazy life. You see, the Greek gods are currently in North America. You think I'm kidding, right? Wrong. The Greek gods are real. And lucky for me, so are all the monsters in Greek mythology. I'm a demigod. You still don't believe me, do you? I bet your laughing at me. Stop laughing at me! It's not very nice.

Leo says I've gone crazier than him, (which is saying something because he talks to a moving table named Buford. Don't ask.) because apparently I was actually talking as if I would to a real person…

Since Greek mythology is real, you can assume there's a good chance there's going to be demigods around. (And, yup, there are) I'll let you in on a little secret, my dear Diary. I am a demigod.

You think I'm joking? Watch this.

…

…

…

…

Annabeth is right. I am a Seaweed Brain.

And so is Leo. I think I've gone crazier than him too.

I just tried to demonstrate my awesome water-bending powers to you…

*facepalm*

Travis just called me a show-off. I called him an idiot.

Lunch time!

I hope it's pizza.

I'm starving.

Got to go,

Percy.

* * *

A/n: So, what do ya guys think? Leave a review if you think I should continue or not!


	2. March 21, 2013

**A/n: **My fifth period biology class attempted to make a Harlem Shake video the other day. They failed. Epically. What happened was, that the kid who was to be the 'masked man' at the beginning, stood up onto one of the chairs, dived into the next row, causing the kid he landed on to lose his balance and fall to the floor. It wasn't until after all that, that the substitute told us to sit down in our chairs and be quiet. That only lasted for five minutes. Anyway, enough of me. Onto the story.

**Disclaimer:** So how's the weather? It's decent. Not great, but it's not that bad either. Okay, okay: I do not own PJO.

**Comment of the Week:**

**A friend in second period p.e.**: "I do not respond to my name very well. If somebody says 'Isabella!' I'll be, wait...who's Isabella?"

Oh, in case I didn't make this clear: I will be adding in different characters POV. Characters from Heroes of Olympus will be used.

* * *

Ch. 2

Leo: March 21, 2013

Dear Diary,

I don't know how I found the time to write this. I really don't. I've spent half my time upgrading the Argo II, the other half making other random stuff in the forges underneath cabin 9, and the last half helping out with the Arts & Crafts classes.

Nice, I made one sentence into most of a , that paragraph doesn't make cents.

Get it? Cents?

I know, I know. Cheesy joke. (hehe, cheesy...)

Anyway, I can't half _three_ halves of something. Well, unless I took half of one thing, half of another thing, and half of a last thing.

This is confusing me. Let's talk about something else today. Oh, look, Percy's trying to demonstrate his water-bending powers to his diary. Again. Apparently yesterday he was convinced his diary was laughing at him and he started yelling at his diary.

And they call _me_ crazy.

But I think were all certified insane in several states, including Alaska, and they've got some crazies up there. Percy should know. He's been to Alaska. Let me go ask him. Hey, I wonder if he's part of the crazy people from Alaska. I bet there's a Crazy People From Alaska Club. I wonder if he has a badge. Let me go ask him.

* * *

I stuck my diary under my mattress, even though I don't have to worry about anybody snooping, with all the traps and stuff. Though I'm sure the Stolls would find some way to bypass them.

The cabin was empty, with everybody either at the forges or doing Arts & Crafts lessons. I stuck my head out the door. There goes Clarisee chasing Travis and Connor.

"Get back here, you punks!" She yelled at them. They just laughed and kept running.

Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I shut the door, and walked out. I spotted Jason. I waved. He didn't see. I sighed, and kept walking toward Cabin Three.

As soon as I was within range of Cabin Three, I heard yelling. Uh-oh. This wouldn't be good, no matter what all the yelling was about.

I snuck around to the back of the cabin and tried looking through the window.

Styx.

Either the window was to high up, or I was too short. I hoped it was the former. There was a big, sturdy looking piece of driftwood over by the back door. I snuck around the back door, got the piece of driftwood, and dragged it back to the window.

It was heavier than I thought. It was more like a log. I put it underneath the window, and climbed on top of it.

It wasn't as sturdy as I thought either. I had to grab onto the window ledge to keep from falling off. Even still, the log was wobbly.

Cabin Three looked pretty nice. A water fountain gurgled in front of me, so I couldn't see that much. Darn it. I stood on tiptoes. Much better.

Percy was yelling at his diary. For the third time.

"...and I can't help it if I win at the canoe races all the time!" I heard Percy yell. I think he needs to go to therapy. I'm pretty sure I saw something on Groupon the other day.

Then, I felt like the world was being pulled out from under me. Which, sadly, with my crazy life, could be true.

"Aahh!" I yelled, swinging my arms out to break my fall. That didn't help much. I rolled several feet, crashing into something, no, _somebody._

Laughter.

"Never thought I'd see you snooping around, Leo," said a familiar voice.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty," added another.

One guess. Yup. It was...

The Stolls.

Without thinking, I jumped, aimed, and was surprised when I hit my target. He punched back.

Several minutes of fighting continued.

I punched Travis in the nose. Connor punched me in the eye. I kicked him in the shin, and Travis punched me in the gut. I lost track of time, but soon enough, one of them had me pinned to the ground.

"Lemme go!" I said, attempting (and failing) to kick one of them.

"Fat chance," said Connor.

There victory was short lived though. Chiron saw us, and came over.

"Leo, stop kicking Travis. Connor, let go of Leo."

Eventually, I stopped kicking. Connor let go of me. I got up slowly, so the world wouldn't fall again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Travis and Connor get up. I sent them a telepathic message:

_I will have revenge._

I don't think they got it though. Oh well.

Chiron looked at us sternly. I knew what was coming. It was...

"Stable cleaning for a week. Starting after dinner tonight. Got to the infirmary to get those injuries taken care of. I don't want fighting from you three again," Chiron said. Then he left and headed toward the archery range.

Wait, what? No kitchen duty? Darn. I was actually looking forward to kitchen duty, with my immunity to fire and all.

I glared at Connor and Travis on the way to the infirmary. I bet I didn't look that intimidating, with me holding me black eye and all.

"So," said Connor.

"What were you doing over there, spying on Percy?" finished Travis.

"I wasn't spying on Percy!" I yelled, causing several campers to give us weird looks. "Or at least, not intentionally."

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't!" I insisted. "I was going to ask Percy if he has a Crazy People From Alaska Club badge yet. And I was going to ask him how crazy people from Alaska really are," I added.

The Stolls glanced at each other, as if they were sharing a private joke, and burst into laughter. A smile crept on my face, and I couldn't help but laugh along with them, even though I had no idea what they were laughing about. We kept laughing for a longtime after that.

And suddenly stopped when we got to the infirmary.

* * *

So that, my dear diary, was the highlight of today. The rest of the day was very uneventful, and very boring.

Well, I guess that's all for now,

Leo.


	3. April 4, 2013

A/n: Sooo sorry! I meant to post this on the 22nd, but I didn't have internet connection, and I've been busy after that.

I was outside the movie theater with a couple of my cousins, and my little brother, when my brother decides to be a smart-ass and uses the word 'ridiculous'. So of course, I roll up a magazine, and start running around yelling 'Ridikkulus!' (or is it 'Ridikulus'?) at invisible boggarts with my imaginary wand…

I'm starting a Rise of the Guardians fanfic, called No Place Like Home. Feel free to check it out on my profile and leave a review!

And brownies (or cookies, or marshmallows, or, whatever dessert) to the person who guesses what movie I quoted! (Note: Dessert is electronic, so, yeah…)

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. End of story.

Comment of the Week:

A kid in my study class: "I hate how the geese poop all over the track, it was torture during the mile, trying to avoid all the pieces of crap. We should just get a bunch of kids with pellet guns and have them shoot at the geese…"  
This started a class-discussion on whether you can eat geese or not, which then led to us talking about what other 'unusual animals' you can eat…

* * *

Ch. 4: Percy: April 4, 2013

Dear Diary,

I once read in a movie that 'cleanliness is next to godliness'. If that's true, then I'm definitely not going to be a god when I die. Not that I want to be a god anyway. That would suck, having all your friends die, and a million years later your still around, (Whoops, I wrote 'read' instead of 'heard' because I can't read something in a movie. Well, unless the captions were on. But that wouldn't really matter because I can't read the captions anyway because of my stupid dyslexia. Maybe if they made captions in Ancient Greek, then I could read them.)

Sorry, got way off topic. That happens a lot.

Anyway, I say that becuase my cabin is a mess.

I don't think mess is the right word.

It looks like somebody came and ransacked my cabin.

I need a dump truck to clean up this mess.

Maybe a match.

I should go get Leo and have him make a bonfire with all this stuff. But I don't want my cabin to go up in flame. Oh, right. I can just put out the fire.

There is no way I can clean this mess in two hours. Where's Tyson when you need him?

I'm probably going to get a one (maybe a zero) on cabin inspection.

I looked around the messy cabin. The bed was unmade. There were dirty clothes everywhere. One of the clothes drawers was open and messy. It was the underwear drawer. Candy wrappers and Coke cans littered the room. The windowsill with the different aquatic plants was dusty.

I couldn't find Riptide. I checked my pocket, then realized my pajama pants didn't have any pockets.

Now I had to clean my cabin, if I wanted to find Riptide.

* * *

Half and hour later, and the cabin looked more messy than it had before. If that was possible.

And I still can't find Riptide.

Where did I put it last?

Actually, don't answer that question. I don't want this to end up like Ginny Weasley's diary since hers' possessed her, and then tried to kill her.

And I don't think I'm ready to die yet.

I made a mental to-do list, since I would probably just lose the piece of paper (and I can't read my own handwriting sometimes)

It went something like this:

1. Find Riptide  
2. Clean cabin while looking for Riptide  
3. If finished in time for cabin inspection, celebrate.

So, the first thing I had to do was find Riptide.

This was not going to be easy. I had already ransacked the cabin, and no luck. Onto item number two.

Clean cabin while looking for Riptide.

This wasn't going to be easy either. Maybe I should go and get Leo. But then again, I don't want to have to go and buy new clothes.

* * *

I had finally cleaned up my cabin (even if all I did was shove everything under the beds and in the closet).

But I still hadn't found Riptide. I wondered if the Stolls stole it. (Get it? Stolls, stole? Ok, I'll shut up now)

I decided to go ask.

I was halfway to the Hermes cabin when I realized I still had my pajamas on.

Nice job Percy. Luckily, there weren't many campers around, so only a few kids outside the Demeter cabin saw me.

I hope. I ran back to my cabin, and changed into some (thankfully) clean clothes. Then I went back outside.

It wasn't until I got to the Hermes cabin that I remembered that they had Archery at this time.

So, I made my way to the Archery range. Which caused some people to look weirdly at me, since me going to the Archery range was a well, weird sight.

But it wasn't the Hermes cabin that was there.

It was the Athena cabin.

I (purposely) hit my head on the nearest tree. The nymph living in the tree got mad and threw acorns at me.

Grover was right. Acorns do hurt. Note to self: Do not hit your head on a tree (even if it was on purpose) unless you want acorns thrown at you.

So thus, began my quest to find Travis and Connor Stoll. (Or the Hermes cabin. Whichever I found first) I started at the lake. One of their favorite pranks was to put a fake crocodile in the water and watch the younger campers freak out and fall in the water.

Nope. Not there.

I checked the Big House, since they were always trying to steal Mr. D's Diet Coke.

No luck.

I checked every place I knew of.

The creek in the woods.

Bunker 9.

The dinning pavilion.

The arts & crafts tents.

The remains of Zeus's fist.

Nearly every cabin. (I avoided the Ares and Aphrodite cabin, since I didn't want a makeover from either of them)

No luck. My life was going downhill faster than Dudley Dursley on his trike, rolling down a steep mountain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a frisbee. I kept wondering, is it just me, or is the frisbee getting bigger?

Then it hit me.

The frisbee, and a place of where I thought the Stolls would be.

"Sorry Percy!"

Groaning, I sat up, clutching my right eye. My left eye showed me double-Nico, which probably wasn't a good sign.

I was only up for about a second before something big and furry crashed into me, and knocked me to the ground.

"WOOF!"

"Good to see you to, Mrs. O'Leary. Actually I can't see you, since you are currently stepping on me. It'd be nice if you got off," I said.

Either Mrs. O'Leary finally understood what I said, or she was finally done spreading her slobber.

Probably the latter. I got up shakily, and hoped that the world would stop spinning. I was pretty sure that the ground wasn't supposed to be yellow. Well, unless you counted the random patches of dead grass. I took a few, deep breaths, and finally the world stopped spinning, and the grass turned its normal green.

"Hey Nico," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad and Persephone were getting annoying, so I figured Camp couldn't be any worse," Nico said. I snorted.

"Anyway, what're you doing?"

"Looking for the Stolls," I replied.

"What did they do this time?" He asked.

"I can't find Riptide."

"So you automatically assume they stole Riptide."

"Well, yeah…"

"Did you bother to check your pockets?"

"When I realized Riptide was missing, I was wearing pajamas that didn't have pockets."

"Did you check your pockets after you put on pants that had pockets?"

"No…"

"Then check!"

Sometimes, I felt so stupid. I wondered if people did that on purpose, just to make themselves feel better, or if I really was stupid. I hoped it was the former. I checked my pockets. No luck. I pulled them out for Nico to see.

"See?" I told him.

"Yes, I see. I'm not blind." Nico said. "Where did you put Riptide last?"

I tried to remember. I really did. I remembered practicing in the sword arena for a while, and then…

"I have no idea."

"Well, that isn't going to help much."

"I was going to go to the camp store and see if the Stolls were looting the place again."

"You still assume the Stolls stole Riptide, huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It just sounded funny. Stolls stole. Try saying that ten times fast and not laugh. (Or giggle, or smile)

"What?" Nico demanded.

"Nothing…" I said, while holding back my laughter. I made my way to the Camp store, while Nico followed.

Gleeful laughter was the first thing I heard.

"I found it!" Someone shouted. Probably Connor.

"Found what?" Definitely Travis.

"The secret stash!" Connor yelled. Travis whooped happily. If, that even made any sense.

"Hey!" I shouted, which probably wasn't the best (or nicest) way to confront them, but, oh well.

They stopped what they were doing.

The Camp store looked worse than my room had not to long ago. Everything was off the shelves, random cheese spray cans littered the floor. Camp t-shirts were written on with sharpie and had some pretty bad words on them.

I could go on, but I wasn't really paying attention to the mess. That was nothing new.

"All right, where is it?" I said.

"Where's what?" asked Connor.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Nope, I have no clue what you're talking about," they said in unison, which was rather creepy.

"Come on-"

"Percy!" somebody shouted. I turned around, and saw Leo, running towards us. This couldn't be good. Either he accidentally set something/someone on fire, or…

"Riptide's done. You can go pick it up in the armory whenever," Leo said. He then ran off. Probably back to Bunker 9.

I literally facepalmed my self, then let myself fall to the ground.

"I am such an idiot," I said.

"Yes, yes you are," Travis and Connor agreed.

"Shut up," I told them.

"I told-" Nico started, but he didn't get to finish, since I tackled him to the ground.

"Don't say it," I told him.

"Fine, but let me up. The ground isn't very comfortable."

After I let him back up, I resumed my spot on the ground. I don't know how long I lay (or is it layed? Actually, never mind. 'Layed' sounds wrong…) on the grass, staring at the clouds, thinking how much of an idiot I was. Of course I forgot I'd given Riptide to Leo so he could sharpen it.

Today was definitely not one of my good days. But dinner and dessert (or is it desert? I can never remember.) made up for most of my sucky day.


	4. Sorry!

**A/n:**

**Ok, to be honest with you guys, I can't keep up with this story. Partly because I have Writer's Block, (or at least, for this story) and partly because I need to start keeping up with my school work. And I should have learned by now that I can't have two stories going at once -_- *mental face slap***

**Don't expect updates for a while. Summer's almost here, so I'll definitely have more free time then. **

**I'm really sorry you guys. If anybody wants to continue this, don't hesitate to PM me. **

**~candy123**


	5. May 16, 2013

**A/n**: Surprise! I'm back! (well, not for long) It's still me, candy123, I just changed my username. Don't expect updates for a while, because I'm going to be busy again, studying for finals, which are on the last three days of school. I mean, seriously! Who does finals on the last day of school? My school, apparently. Anyway, don't expect updates for a while again, because I'm going to be needing to study for finals. :(

Sorry if I didn't make this clear, but I will be including other characters' entries too.

**Comment of the Week:**

**A girl in my math class**: Why do you have a cookie on your forehead?

* * *

Ch. 4? Travis: 5/16/13

Dear Diary,

I should never have to write those words down again. I have turned my back on Travis World. I can't believe I'm holding a Diary. It couldn't have been at least a journal. But Chiron was like, nnnoooo, it's a Diary. Get your facts right.

What's the difference? You might be asking. A diary is something girls write in like, what they had for breakfast that day, or that their crush talked to them, stuff like that. But a journal is more... manly. Oh, and no matter what Percy tells you, he is not a man. Show off.

I don't get why I need a diary. I don't have anger issues unlike some people I could name. But since I'm in a nice mood today, I'm not going to name them. I hope you can guess who I'm talking about though.

Anyway, I think this is stupid. I have better things to do. Like...

...uh...

just wait a minute... my brain takes a while to load in the morning...

Like... prank the Aphrodite cabin!

Steal stuff from the Camp store!

Mess around in the Arts & Crafts tent!

Dump newbies in the lake! I wonder what happened to the fake crocodile that we used the other day... Don't ask where I got it. It's a long story that I'd rather not get into right now. I really don't want to have to fill up this 'Diary' anymore than I have too.

Ughh... diary... I hate that word. Whoever invented word that shamed the future of mankind forever. Looks like Connor needs help. I wonder what's under that blanket. Looks suspicious. Should I help? Maybe I should just let him struggle... oh look, he fell. Sucks for him. Anything's better than writing in this, so I'm gonna go help him. Later.

-Travis

* * *

A/n: Sorry that this is lame. I don't have that much time to write a full-chapter, so yeah... Bye!


End file.
